The Power of Love
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: Random cute one-shots/drabbles of Percys and Annabeths lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A series of one shots where saying 'I love you' means everything.**

**Well this is the first idea I came up with, review and let me know if I should continue the one shot's please?**

**So let's hope it's good eh? Review and let me know! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO then this would've been in the books. (: but I'm not a guy and or rick. **

"Annabeth come on keep your eyes open! Please you can't leave yet! It's not your time Hades doesn't need you yet. Come on keep talking to me!" I was trying to keep Annabeth awake while I carried her to the big house.

She had a huge gash in her stomach and it was my entire fault. She was fading in and out of consciousness. The gash was gushing out blood and it was starting to soak into my clothes.

This was the first time in forever I have ever let tears escape my eyes. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"Come on Annabeth I need my wise girl."

We were fighting a Minotaur in the woods and I was being over confidant since I was invincible, and I forgot that Annabeth was so vulnerable. The Minotaur suddenly turned away from me and got to Annabeth.

So now I had to try to keep her awake, "Come on Annabeth speak to me? You said everyone leaves you, that doesn't mean you can leave us….leave _me_."

I was carrying her bridal style and she had her arms lying limp around my neck.

"I'm trying seaweed brain." She breathed out; her lips were twitching up in a smile.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she said that, "Good keep trying."

"It hurts." She barely whispered.

"I know Annabeth, I know. Were almost there; just a couple minutes."

I couldn't let her go, I couldn't think of why I couldn't let her go besides the obvious reason of she was my best friend and girlfriend. But there was something more to it that I couldn't think of. A stronger feeling as to why I couldn't let her go. It wasn't just that she was my girlfriend and no other girl could replace her. Out of no where somewhere in my head something said, "You love this girl."

"Annabeth I need you, you have to stay with me. Forever," I didn't mention that I loved her because it would feel more like a goodbye I love you then a true I love you.

"Percy, don't cry." She said, trying to wipe a tear away from my cheek, "I'll be ok, ill make it through, I always do. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry when you have a huge gash in the middle of your stomach, and all because of me?" I said breathing out a laugh.

"It was not your fault. D-don't even say….." Annabeth didn't even finish, she passed out.

Right when she faded out I got her to the big house. Chiron took care of her and laid her down on one of the medical cots in the room. I stood by her the whole night watching her until I passed out from exhaustion.

**Next day**

I was still sleeping in the chair next to Annabeth's cot when I felt someone shaking my hand, "Percy, Percy wake up." I heard Annabeth whisper.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw her watching me, "Hi," Was all I could think of to say.

"Hi," She breathed out, smiling.

"How are you doing; how do you feel?" I sat up in my chair my eyes wandering to her stomach.

She lifted her shirt up a little to show me the already healed up scar.

"Wow Chiron really healed you up fast." I couldn't believe how healed she already was.

"Yeah, it still hurts when I move certain ways though." She looked into my eyes, and I leaned forward in my chair and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry it's my fault that it hit you."

"No it's not Percy, stop blaming it on your self." She said putting her hand on my cheek I leaned into the embrace putting my hand over hers.

"If I had just been there-", I tried to explain but she interrupted me.

"You can't be there for me every single time I need someone to help me from getting hurt. Its just going to happen, I'm not invincible like you are Percy." She said, so I let it go.

I watched her for a second and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and pulled me closer to her so I was lying on the cot with her, "I love you too."

I smiled back at her and kissed her one last time until we both passed out again next to each other on the cot.

**A/N: So how was it? Should I write more one shot's like this or no? Review and let me know please? (:**


	2. natural

**I've never done a story like this so if you read this you have to review PLEASE!(: **

**I know its short but it's done.**

It was all so natural like breathing. At least for them it was natural; to other people they probably seemed like the craziest most dysfunctional couple ever. But they loved each other and there was no changing that.

They were always getting weird looks but they never really cared, they were used to it, they expected it most of the time.

They would fight over the stupidest things and yet to them it didn't matter because in the matter of seconds one of them would be saying 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you' it depended on whose wrong it was. Usually it was the boy with the mop of black hair and sea green eyes. The girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes occasionally had to admit her wrong. Sometimes they would even both say it.

They could've gone to the finest most skilled relationship therapist, and yet they would still not comprehend them.

But they had each other, he had her and she had him. That's the only way they saw there world, with each other, like it's always been since they were twelve.

They lay on his bed her head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her tightly, "Percy you wouldn't understand, I just need to see my dad."

"I don't understand why it's so important right _now. _you've never said anything about him before?" He knew Annabeth from the inside out; he always knew how she felt. But there was something different to it this time. He didn't understand why she was uptight all of a sudden.

"You just don't understand!" she snapped, while sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm trying to Annabeth!" He snapped back.

"It's too complicated to explain to a seaweed brain like you!"

He was hurt but he still followed and sat next to her knowing she needed him, "I'm sorry. You know I'm here for you. You can tell me whatever it is you know?" And the boy kissed her on the edge of her lips, trying to comfort her, "I love you, know that."

"I know I love you too and I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just-", she started fidgeting with her hands and the boy grabbed them in his hands helping her, simply by just being there for her, and the girl would tell the boy what was wrong just like that.

They would get through anything you threw there way, there would be problems of course but they were solved, and they would continue on there journey.

That's why on there wedding day while they were standing hand in hand listening to the preacher go on nobody objected. Of course if they did object the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon would kill them, but that wasn't the reason why they didn't object.

They all realized that night, while watching the beautiful moment, what the boy Percy Jackson and the girl Annabeth Chase soon to be Annabeth Jackson were.

They were natural.

**So what do you guys think? Review and let me know (:**


	3. Those Four Words

**Short but I really love it. I hope you do too. (: **

Ten years. That's how long it took Percy to say those four words. In his defense there was A LOT going on. Between the gods, camp, and normal life, meaning school, there was just no time for Percy and Annabeth to really be together. Then again, in her defense, they were in love, and they both knew they could never be with another person besides each other. Ten years had past and they haven't even thoughts about another person.

He knew she was getting frustrated. Yeah Annabeth wasn't like normal girls, but she was when it came to her love for Percy. So when he did say those four words, her reaction didn't really surprise him.

"Will you marry me?" He gave his best smile that he knew she couldn't deny.

She looked shocked at first, but then she smiled her biggest smile Percy's ever seen, even bigger than the first time he told her he loved her. She punched him in the chest as a lonesome tear slid down her eye.

He rubbed his chest, laughing, "Ow wise girl."

"Finally you stupid seaweed brain! Of course I will!" He put the ring on her finger and stood up as she flung herself at him, he squeezed her tight in a hug. When they pulled apart Percy rubbed his thumb over the tear wiping it off, and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"Obviously seaweed brain," She laughed at his shocked expression, "otherwise you wouldn't of asked me to marry you." She smiled, but of course said I love you back.

All Annabeth could think about in that moment was her accomplishment of finally building something permanent, and in that moment Percy believed the same thing too.

**Thoughts? (:**


End file.
